getterrobofandomcom-20200214-history
Hayato Jin (Disambiguation)
.]] Hayato Jin (神 隼人 Jin Hayato) refers to one of several major characters across the continuity of Getter Robo, all of who play a key role in the founding of the Getter Team, and later going on to assemble, mentor, and train future incarnations of it as time goes on, even completing a Getter Machine under his own supervision. An aloof pariah turned Getter Machine Pilot, Hayato commandeers the jet known as Jaguar, and acts as head pilot of Getter 2. Cold, pragmatic, and methodical, Hayato Jin often takes the role of strategist of the Getter Team, and more often than not prefers to take a more subdued and cunning approach to battles, although he is just as physically capable as the rest of his teammates. While initially starting off throughout the the series as an unhinged, sociopathic counter-revolutionary, he is more often than not forced against his will to help act as a pilot of Getter Robo. Yet as time goes on he begins to mellow out, and comes to respect and even care for his new found comrades at the Saotome Institute, although he occasionally becomes temporarily unhinged during times of stress and excitement. Despite his sneaky and pragmatic approach to combat, Hayato is still a force to be reckoned with, and both in and out of his Getter Machine he displays a quick, unorthodox fighting style, powerful enough to equal his fellow teammate Ryoma. In addition, as a result of his past as a counter-revolutionary terrorist, Hayato possesses a vast knowledge of fire arms, vehicle skills, and other methods of improvised warfare, which he is more than willing to make extensive use of whenever he can. Character List * Hayato Jin (Manga): A cunning and methodical youth who initially led a group of sadistic, counter-revolutionary students, he is forced against his will to pilot Getter Robo, yet grows accustomed to his new found role and matures as time goes on. He is the only member of the Getter Team to witness every generation of Getter Robo. * Hayato Jin (TV): An aloof yet skilled high school student, he willingly joins the team for "his own reasons", but becomes a valued friend and close companion to his fellow members of the Getter Team. Often seen playing the harmonica. * Hayato Jin (Armageddon): Once an esteemed veteran of the Moon Wars, a series of events leads him to frame his former friend Ryoma for the death of Dr. Saotome. Following the resurrection of Saotome and the nuclear destruction of the world, Hayato reappears 13 years later overseeing the operations of a massive land-based battleship known as the Tower, and amassing his own small army of Super Robots, yet seemingly possesses his own ulterior motives behind the events of the story. * Hayato Jin (SvN): The former pilot of Getter 2, the sacrifice of Musashi and the destruction of New York lead to he and his former comrades going their separate ways. Now the commander of NISAR, Hayato seeks to find the final pilot suitable for his own machine, Neo Getter Robo, to battle the remnants of the Dinosaur Empire, who are attempting one last strike against mankind. * Hayato Jin (New): While similar in many regards to his manga counterpart, this Hayato is a much older character, and as such is no longer the leader of a counter-revolutionary band of students, instead being updated as the leader of a terrorist cell, which he created in an attempt to satisfy his sadistic sense of boredom. Once more, he is forced to act as an unwilling pilot against his will, this time to combat the threat of the Oni using the machine known as (New) Getter Robo, and again proceeds to mellow out and mature as he fights alongside his new found comrades. * Hayato Jin (Daikessen!): A cunning and methodical youth who initially led a group of sadistic, counter-revolutionary students, he is forced against his will to pilot Getter Robo, yet grows accustomed to his new found role and matures as time goes on. * Hayato Jin (Ota) * Hayato Jin (Getter vs.) * Hayato Jin (Juvenile) * Hayato: A former terrorist who saw the rise of the Idea and takes injections of powerful drugs. He joins GETTER as the pilot of the Getter Robo II. * Jin (Dino): A guerrilla who had a strong relationship with a Dinosaur Empire princess until she was killed and joined the Getter Team for revenge. * Hayato Jin (Devolution): A teenager who strives to reveal the hidden truth of the world by tearing down facades, he leaves his terrorist activities in order to fight the monsters called the Devolved. Video Gallery File:"Change!_Getter_Robo"_(from_SRW_Alpha_1)|Getter Transformation File:Super_Robot_Wars_Impact_Getter_Robo_All_Attacks|Hayato piloting Getter-2 in Super Robot Wars Impact File:Super_Robot_Taisen_D_-_Getter_Robo_1,2,3_Attack_Exhibition|Hayato piloting Getter-2 in Super Robot Wars D File:The_2nd_Super_Robot_Wars_Z_-_Getter_Robo_Armageddon_(Getter_Robo_All_Attacks)|Hayato piloting Getter-2 in Super Robot Wars Z2 File:SRW_Z2_Saisei-hen_-_Tower_All_Attacks|Hayato commanding the Tower in Super Robot Wars Z2 File:Super_Robot_Wars_Z2_Saisei_Hen_-_Shin_Getter_Robo_(Getter_Team)|Hayato piloting Shin Getter-2 in Super Robot Wars Z2 Category:Disambiguations